warriors_fanfiction_areafandomcom-20200214-history
Reed That Grows by River
Reed That Grows by River, more commonly known as Reed, is a black she-cat. Information Affiliations Current: Tribe of Rushing Water (Modern) Names Kit: Reed That Grows by River To-be: 'Reed That Grows by River Family '''Mother: 'Rain That Passes Quickly 'Father: 'Glow of Setting Sun 'Brother: 'Claw of Mighty Lion 'Half-Sisters: 'Leaf That Floats on River, Sunshine Between Tree Leaves 'Half-Brother: 'Moon That Shines on Water Education 'Mentor: 'Pine That Clings to Rock Book Appearances '''Living: A Forgotten Land Creator Creator: Warriorcat1195 History In the Path to Darkness Arc: ''A Forgotten Land Trivia Interesting Facts *A Warrior cat name generator was used to get her name.Revealed by the author *She has five types of blood: ThunderClan, RiverClan, WindClan, , SkyClan and Tribe. Character Pixels Reed.tb.png|To Be Image Kin Members '''Mother:' :Rain That Passes Quickly: Father: :Glow of Setting Sun: Brother: :Claw of Mighty Lion: Half-Sisters: :Leaf That Floats on River: :Sunshine Between Tree Leaves: Half-Brother: :Moon That Shines on Water: Grandmother: :Wind That Blows Across Grass: Grandfather: ''' :Pine That Clings to Rock: '''Great-Grandmothers: :Sheer Path Beside Waterfall: :Brook Where Small Fish Swim: Great-Grandfathers: :Night of No Stars: :Stormfur: Great-Great-Grandfather: :Graystripe: Great-Great-Grandmothers: :Silverstream: :Unnamed she-cat: Great-Great-Great-Grandfathers: :Patchpelt:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook page :Crookedstar: Great-Great-Great-Grandmothers: :Willowpelt: :Willowbreeze:: Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandfathers: :Adderfang: :Shellheart: :Reedfeather: Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandmothers: :Swiftbreeze: :Rainflower: :Fallowtail: Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandmothers: :Flashnose: :Willownose:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandmother: :Reedshine: Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandfather: :Appledusk: Uncle: ''' :Fire That Blazes Through Trees: '''Great-Aunts: :Lark That Sings at Dawn: :Snow Falling on Stones: :Pebble That Rolls Down Mountain: Great-Great-Uncles: :Talon Of Swooping Eagle: :Teller of the Pointed Stones: Great-Great-Aunt: :Feathertail: Great-Great-Half-Uncle: :Bumblestripe: Great-Great-Half-Aunts: :Briarlight: :Blossomfall: Great-Great-Great-Uncles: :Darkstripe: :Longtail: :Sootfur: :Rainwhisker: :Swiftpaw:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Unnamed tom:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Great-Great-Great-Aunt: :Sorreltail: Great-Great-Great-Great-Uncles: :Redtail: :Oakheart: Great-Great-Great-Great-Aunts: :Leopardfoot: :Spottedleaf: :Graypool: Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Aunts: :Daisytoe: :Shyheart: Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Uncle: :Applefrost: Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Half-Uncles: :Patchkit:Revealed on A letter :Larchkit: Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Half-Aunt: :Petalkit: Cousins: :Fog that Hangs in the Air: :Star That Twinkles at Night: :Leaf That Floats on River: :Sunshine Between Tree Leaves: :Petal of Tall Flower: :Moon That Shines on Water: :Snowflake Drifting Through Air: :Two unnamed kits: :Brightpelt: :Cloudheart: :Sunstripe: :Leafkit: :Wolfnose: :Stripefur: :Hazelwing: :Maplefur: :Sandstorm:Revealed in an Erin Hunter Chat :Squirrelflight: :Leafpool: :Jayfeather: :Lionstar: :Hollyleaf: :Mistystar: :Stonefur: :Mosskit: :Reedstar: :Pikepaw: :Primrosepaw: :Perchkit: :Mistkit: :Nightkit: :Tigerstar: : Bramblestar: :Tawnypelt: :Sparkheart: :Alderfoot: :Dandelionkit: :Juniperkit: :Firepelt: :Bramblethorn: :Squirreltail: :Icepelt: :Mistypelt: :Rockfall: :Foxstar: :Skykit: :Rainkit: :Dustkit: :Flametail: :Dawnpelt: :Tigerheart: :Juniperfur: :Sleekpelt:Revealed on Kate's blog :Strikeclaw: :Softkit: :Palekit: :Pinekit: :Sootpelt: :Stonefoot: :Blackheart: :Ivystem: :Toadpuddle: :Boulderfoot: :Specklepelt: :Hawkfrost: :Mothwing: :Tadpole: :Graypool's Unnamed tabby kit: :Morningkit: :Splashkit: :Molepaw: :Honeyfern: :Poppyfrost: :Cinderheart: :Cherryfall: :Robinfeather: :Deerfur: :Molewhisker: :Fernsong: :Beechtail: :Rainspeckle: :Hollytuft: :Applepaw: :Frostpaw: :Sorrelstripe: :Moonflower: :Goosefeather: :Bluestar: :Snowfur: :Whitestorm: :Rainwhisker: :Sootfur: :Sorreltail: :Sunfish: :Frogleap: :Vixenkit: :Grasskit: Distant Ancestors: :Cloudstar: :Birdflight: :Spottedpelt: :Gorseclaw: Tree Ceremonies Reed's To-be Ceremony 'Stoneteller: '"Tribe of Endless Hunting, these two kits have reached the age of eight moons, and are ready to learn how to feed us--the Tribe of Rushing Water--and protect us in the ancient ways you gave us in the home you gave us as the rank of a to-be, and we humbly ask that you watch over them. Claw of Mighty Lion and Reed That Grows by River, please come forward. Reed That Grows by River, at birth it was decided you were to be a prey-hunter, and you shall be mentored by Pine That Clings to Rock. Pine That Clings to Rock, do you promise to train Reed That Grows by River to the best of your ability, until she is great as her ancestors?" 'Pine: '"I do, Stoneteller." 'Stoneteller: '"Tribe of Endless Hunting, thank you for these to-bes, and help them live their life to the fullest." 'Everyone: '"Claw of Mighty Lion, Reed That Grows by River." Reference, A Forgotten Land, pages 210-211 References and Citations Category:Characters Category:Warriorcat1195's Creations Category:Females Category:To-be Category:Kit Category:Tribe Cat Category:A Forgotten Land Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Clanless Cats